


Surprises

by somebodyloving



Series: Sabriel AU series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, Law Student Sam, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Sam couldn't wait to lie down and sleep off the exhaustion after the whole week of studying for an exam. But Gabriel just didn't get a memo and prepared a couple of surprises for him.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Someone commented on the previous one-shot that they wanted more. So there is more. I guess it can't be read separately. But both parts are really short, so I'm sure you can manage to read both and thus not miss out anything. 
> 
> It seems that I'm really incapable of writing one-shots. This is so sad :D.
> 
> Enjoy!

The exam had gone quite well considering how many hours Sam had slept the night before. He knew that there still had been a chance to mess it up despite studying the whole damn week. But it was behind him and the results should be known by tomorrow, the following day at the latest. Now Sam had a few days to recover from the stress and too much coffee and energy drinks still flowing in his system. He felt how exhausted his body was, sluggish and uncoordinated. And his brain? That was just the same. Of course, the thoughts of possible failure occupied Sam’s mind, but there was also something else; the conversation with Gabriel in the middle of the night. Had the other man been serious about all those flirtatious remarks? Was he really interested in Sam? Wasn’t it just Gabriel being… well, Gabriel?

Sam sighed deeply, tired as hell and about to pass out just right there, not even bothering to go home. However, falling into his own bed was, of course, more appealing. Sam’s steps were slow, his body giving him a hint to hurry up or his legs would give out on the spot. Sometimes he regretted going to Stanford study law. But then, it had been his dream since forever. How could he stop, and especially now, when there were just a few more exams ahead of him?

“Hey! Samsquatch! Where are you going?” Someone yelled from the distance. Sam immediately recognized the voice. He turned around and saw Gabriel running to him with his apron from work still on. Oh shit, Sam forgot to stop by the place after the exam. But why would Gabriel have run out of the café just because he hadn’t got a coffee? They were friends, no doubt about that, but Sam would call him eventually, after he got so much well-deserved sleep. Apparently, Gabriel had another job beside the café – not letting Sam sleep when he needed it the most.

“Woah. You look like shit.” Gabriel huffed out with a laugh, breathing heavily from running, “What happened?” He asked curiously.

“Studying the whole week without much sleep can do that to you.” Sam said simply, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion, “and unexpected phone calls in the middle of the night. That too.” He added with slight accusation but he was too tired to care much about that right now.

“Oh, that. Huh. Sorry. I just couldn’t resist, you know.” Gabriel said with a smirk, not sorry at all that, because of him, Sam looked like a zombie. At least the exam was behind him and he had a good feeling about it.

“Really, Gabe? Nevermind. I’m tired as hell. I’m gonna sleep off the whole damn week. Don’t dare calling me, or I swear I’ll hurt you.” Sam warned but weakly, since he just didn’t have the strength to be angry at someone right now. Especially someone like Gabriel.

“Well, come by tomorrow then? I’ll make something special for you, as an apology. From me. What do you think?” Gabriel said and there was a sign of mischief in his eyes, the smirk betraying his attempt at nonchalance, an ulterior motive hidden in there somewhere. Seriously, this man would be the death of him.

“Alright. I’ll stop by tomorrow. But, no promises. I’m dead tired and I might pass out and never wake up.” Sam said jokingly, smiling tiredly.

“You bet your pants you come tomorrow. Not dying on me now, Sammich. Well, good night then.” Gabriel said with a smile that reached his eyes, lightening them up with mirth. Damn, Sam was so gone for those eyes. That was his cue to run and never turn back. At least, until he would grow some balls and ask Gabriel out.

“Yeah, right.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Bye, Gabe.” Sam added with a wave, faking annoyance but instead he felt fluttering butterflies in his stomach and he knew that his legs hadn’t been that weak just a few minutes ago. That was so not fair. Gabriel’s eyes and smile was just an ultimate killer for him. The older man muttered something that had probably been some kind of “see you later” in his special way as usual, and ran back to the café. And Sam was definitely not ogling his ass the whole way back there. No, he wasn’t. Never.

Sam heaved a sigh as he turned around and headed home. These stupid responses were caused by the lack of sleep. Surely, tomorrow everything would be set completely under control.

***

Sam should be celebrating right now as he had done the exam successfully and he had been through this semester without too much trouble. Except the nerves and stress, of course. That was a good reason to buy himself delicious, not too strong coffee and maybe a muffin or a piece of cake. And there was just one place for all those heavenly treats – Gabriel’s shop. Honestly, if Dean had been here, he would have drag him out to a party or a bar somewhere and got him drunk, but Sam wasn’t interested in huge hangover making him useless for the whole following day. He needed sugar that he had burnt out during his preparations for the exam, and all those energy drinks and black, strong coffees hadn’t done him any good either.

It was the middle of the day when Sam stepped into the crowded coffee shop. There was a seemingly endless line at the front counter, and all of the tables were full. The majority of the customers in there were students, and upon seeing the hustle around him, a deep, satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he remembered he wouldn’t have to frequent the place for some time, not that he would stop coming here anyway. The coffee was really good here, and the staff quite entertaining and nice. Sam shook his head at his own denial as he very well knew why the people called him a regular in the shop.

“Hey, kiddo! How’d the exam go? Great, as always, yeah? So, what can I getcha?” Gabriel asked cheerily, always in motion and full of energy, almost jumping like an over-excited puppy behind the counter. Sam managed to open his mouth slightly so he would reply to all the questions and also make an order for himself when he was at it, but Gabriel interrupted him immediately with a raised forefinger right in front of his face before he could even utter a word.

“No, wait. I’ve got that surprise for you, remember? Give me a minute, I’m gonna get it from the fridge.” Gabriel said in a hurry as he disappeared in a flash somewhere in the back of the shop. Sam was standing there, a bit flabbergasted and not sure what had just happened, looking around and feeling a bit lost. Though before Sam got his wits back together, Gabriel was standing in front of him again, giving him a smallish, white box over the counter that Sam knew was used for various fancy pastries that he would never allowed to get for himself because; one, he couldn’t afford to buy such things and two, the pastries were too sugary and his body wasn’t used to handling too much sweets in one go. Sam would have to run it all off and his body still protested against any exercise right now.

“Gabriel, I can’t take this, whatever  it is.” Sam said surprised, his voice apologetic, “I mean, I appreciate the thought, but-“ and again, he was interrupted with a hand over his mouth, stopping his words.

“No, Sam. You will take it without a word, understood?” Gabriel warned but there was a playful glint in his eyes. Sam tried to mumble the answer over his hand, but nothing got through. Sam glared at him, trying to look a bit more intimidating since he simply couldn’t take it just like that, for free, but his heart wasn't really in it. Besides, Gabriel was too stubborn for his own good and if he had got something into his head, he would never give up. There was silence for a few moments, both waiting for the other to back away, but when Sam realized there was no chance to win this, he rolled his eyes with a nod in surrender.

“That’s my boy.” Gabriel smirked in victory, his hand falling down onto the counter, drumming his fingers on it, impatient as always.

“Yeah, yeah. You win this time, but that’s not the end of it. I’ll pay you back. You can’t just give me things. What would other people say?” Sam said with determination, feeling a light blush appearing on his cheeks and hoping Gabriel hadn’t noticed, “Also, why kiddo? you realize I’m not much younger than you, right?”

“Whatever you say, kiddo. So, you’re not gonna open it?” Gabriel asked curiously, almost vibrating with anticipation, smiling like a child waiting for Christmas. Sam rolled his eyes fondly as he took the cover of the box with his fingers and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise and right at that moment his stomach betrayed him, supporting this deliciously looking gesture of Gabriel’s, as it growled loudly when his brain processed what his eyes had seen inside the box. Gabriel laughed at Sam’s hungry eyes, satisfied with his reaction.

“What’s in it?” Sam blurted out unconsciously, immediately realizing how it must have sounded to Gabriel. He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, averting his eyes back at the cake in the box. There were various fruits in it, no chocolate as he had expected from Gabriel, just fruits and cream.

“Well, since you’re not a normal person and don’t eat chocolate too much, I thought I could make you something you’d like. By your reaction, I’d say I’ve got it right?” Gabriel’s smug expression gave him away as he very well knew that he had won this round. And Sam would kiss him right then and there if he had got the guts over night to ask him out. This near obsession was getting quite ridiculous and out of hand. If Dean were here, he would accuse him of growing woman’s body parts, and having starry eyes like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Typical.

“Thank you, Gabe. That’s… thoughtful.” Sam said as he felt blood reaching his cheeks, warming them up. The older man’s lips quirked into a small smile, blinding Sam’s senses completely. Trying to deflect Gabriel’s attention away from his reddening face, Sam hurried with his order as other customers were coming in to buy their daily dose of caffeine.

“Anyway, I’ll go with coffee with milk, no sugar. Thanks.” Sam uttered out and felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks again.

“Anytime, kiddo. I’ll be right back with you.” Gabriel said enthusiastically and went to make his coffee. Sam had got some time to think about his options. Gabriel was famous for his flirty attitude with some of his customers. Sam certainly wasn’t the only one. But this was his best opening for asking Gabriel out for a drink. And it would look like a normal invitation between friends, something like returning a favour for the cake, right? Right?!

“Here it is,” Sam was about to give him the money, “On the house.” Gabriel said simply.

“Seriously? You can’t just give me free stuff.” Sam said accusingly.

“That’s twice, Sammo!” Gabriel exclaimed and then mumbled quietly, “Today at least.”  Sam felt bad that Gabriel was giving him free coffee and cakes, and Sam had got nothing to repay him for it. He was just a student, and almost broke at that. Law at Stanford was expensive and he had got there just for his brains, not money.

“It’s nothing. I just-,” Gabriel paused, looking down at his folded hands on the counter, fidgeting a bit and glancing nervously behind Sam. “Well…” He sighed in exasperation. Sam didn’t understand the sudden change in Gabriel’s behaviour. Was he really being nervous? And why-.

“Whatever. Why the hell not…” Gabriel muttered under his nose and raised his eyes back at Sam with a smirk, “Would you… maybe… go out with me sometime?” Gabriel asked apprehensively, the flirty and bold part of him nowhere to be seen. All that confidence from before had disappeared from his posture. “For a drink or dinner,…” he added hesitantly, unsure.

“Umm…” Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. _“Smooth, Winchester, so smooth.”_ He thought, frowning over his stupid reaction. He really didn’t know what to say to such an unexpected revelation. So much moping over his unrequited attraction, and maybe even love, towards the older man, but now Gabriel was the one asking him on a date, and Sam was speechless, stunned into silence. And the silence stretched out for too long, giving Gabriel a false impression of Sam’s feelings.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” Gabriel blurted out, hurrying to save the situation. He thought that Sam didn’t want him and his tongue was suddenly incapable of working properly, “I thought…dammit, nevermind. Forget what I said.” The older man said, trying to look alright, faking nonchalance, but Sam could see the hurt in his eyes, the familiar glint nowhere to be seen.

“Gabe-“ Sam tried to say but was, again, interrupted by the other man.

“It doesn’t matter, kiddo. I get it. Anyway, here's your coffee. Um...there’s a line behind you, could you please, maybe, move aside? We’ll talk later, yeah?” Gabriel said, not looking at Sam the whole time, keeping his eyes away from his face. So, Sam walked over, standing off to the side enough so that customers could still approach but keeping close proximity to Gabriel. He had nothing to do at the moment anyway, relieved that he didn't have to think about exams right now. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and images. Not a good timing for that right now, not at all.

Gabriel glanced at him sideways from time to time, curiosity seeping through his eyes. He was quite busy being his charming self, talking to his customers and suggesting what to buy for certain occasions. Sam would wait for the right moment and explain himself to Gabriel, finally doing something about what he wanted. Especially now, when he knew that he wasn’t the only one in this mess, wanting something more. Sam smiled subtly, not able to stop looking at Gabriel as he moved around and talked with people so naturally that it seemed like magic. How could Sam have waited for so long? He had no idea. 


End file.
